


Oneshots with Uke!Itachi

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Poor Itachi, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Itachi, probably more tags, uke!Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots with uke!Itachi. </p><p>***Note: Will not be updated regularly...just when I write a new oneshot.**** </p><p>WARNING: THIS IS YAOI...IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI...GO THE FUCK AWAY! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshots with Uke!Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is only rated T...but future ones will be rated E or M....

"N-no more…please L-lord Orochimaru-sama…I-I cant take a-anymore." I whispered weakly, as Lord Orochimaru-sama pounded into my abused body at an intense speed.

"Shut you're goddamn mouth you dumb whore!" Lord Orochimaru-sama yelled, slapping me.

I did as I was told, and stayed quiet…well as quiet as a person could while being brutally raped. Over the years I've managed to figure out a way to block the pain out. I retreated into my mind, and closed my eyes…I felt my body slowly numbing, as I filled my mind with thoughts of Naru. 

Its been 4 years since Lord Orochimaru-sama took me away from my Naru. 

(Flashback)

Naru and I had just gotten back from a mission, we were both exhausted. We went back to the Uchiha Compound, after reporting to Lady Tsunade.

"I'm going bed." I stated.

"Don't you wanna shower Tach'?" I shook my head and went into the large master bedroom. I threw myself the king sized bed that sat in the corner of the room.

I heard the shower start, and the curtain open, then close. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew, there was a cold hand covering my mouth.

I let out a muffled scream for help. I was punched in the stomach, I groaned.

‘’Keep you're fucking mouth shut Uchiha.” The man- who is now Lord Orochimaru-sama- hissed into my ear.

I ignored him, and began thrashing about wildly, this time I was punched in the jaw. I stopped thrashing, dazed.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and my vision began swimming in and out of focus. I faintly heard the shower turn off, and felt someone pick me up, I felt the cool night air around my body.

"Tachi'! Itachi!" Was the last thing I heard before darkness took me. 

(End flashback)

I felt Lord Orochimaru-sama's hot seed spill deep inside of me. He pulled out, and quickly shoved a plug inside me. I was just a cum dumpster for him. Everytime he came inside of me, he just plugged me, or gagged me…he emptied me out every few days. Right now I havent been emptied in 3 days.

Lord Orochimaru-sama got up and went into the bathroom. I heard him start the shower and get in. I closed my eyes, glad to finally have a moment to rest.

* * *

 

Naruto ran through the halls of the large hideout, opening every door, looking in every single room. Something told him Itachi was here. Somewhere.

About a year after Itachi had gone missing, Naruto had found out it had been Orochimaru that had taken him. For 3 years, Naruto had done nothing but spend every second of free time he had searchimg for Itachi. Naruto followed every lead, sometimes spending weeks, even months, trailing leads that were always dead ends….that was until something he heard 6 months ago. 

He had been on a mission in a small merchant town, when he had heard someone make a comment about a snake-like man with a black haired boy on a leash, that had passed through 2 days ago. Naruto had stopped them and asked which way they had went. He was pointed in the direction, and he ditched his team at that moment to find Itachi.

Naruto came across a room with a large door, larger than all of the other ones. He tried turning the knob, and to his surprise it opened. 

Inside, was a large sitting room, with 2 doors on either side. Naruto looked around, before going to the door on the left. He found a study, but with no people inside. Naruto left the room,  carefully closing the door.  

He turned the other one, and quietly opened it. This one was a bedroom. In the middle of the room, was a large bed with a figure on it. Naruto moved forward a little, and saw that the figure was tied to the bed. 

He heard a shower running, and he looked towards a door, where he figured it was coming from.

Naruto moved even closer to the figure on the bed, and realized it was none other than…

"Tachi'!" 

* * *

I woke up to the faint sound of my name…and someone stroking my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes.

"N-naru?" I whispered.

"Oh god Itachi! What di-"

"Quiet! Hes in there." I interrupted. 

"What did he do to you?" Naru asked, quiet now.

I didnt answer…I didnt want Naru to get worried. 

"N-naru, please untie me." 

"Yeah."

Naru quickly reached to the cuff above my head, I flinched away. Naru withdrew his hand. I heard the shower turn off, and the door slide open.

"Run!" I told Naru."Please, he's coming, he'll kill you!"

"No!" He growled.

Naru got in a fighting stance, a kunai in hand, facing the door where Lord Orochimaru-sama would soon come out of. 

My eyes darted back and forth from Naru to the door. It slowly opened, revealing a naked Lord Orochimaru-sama. He chuckled darkly.

"Oh Naruto-kun! How nice of you to come by!" He hissed, smiling creepily.

"Shut the hell up!" Naru shouted.

Lord Orochimaru-sama walked towards the bed where I lay, causing Naru to move back.

"Get away from him!" Naru growled, his eyes turning blood red.

Lord Orochimaru-sama's opened his mouth and pulled out his snake sword, pointing it at Naru.

"Please don't hurt him, Lord Orochimaru-sama!" I begged.

"Shut you're mouth bitch!" He growled, breifly taking his eyes off of Naru to slap me.

"Dont you fuckin' touch him!" Naru yelled, lunging forward with the kunai. Lord Orochimaru-sama dodged the attack with ease.

I pulled on the chains that kept me on the bed…I wanted to help Naru. I pulled so hard my wrists began to bleed.

"Naru! Please dont fight! Run! Please Naru!" I cried, if Naru kept fighting Lord Orochimaru-sama would kill him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut you're fucking mouth you stupid fucking whore!" Lord Orochimaru-sama hissed, smacking me again.

"You son of a bitch! Dont you dare fucking call him a whore, you bastard!" Naru screamed, throwing a shuriken at Lord Orochimaru-sama's head. He ducked down, dodging Naru's shuriken.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A clone popped up beside Naru and began forming a Rasengan in his right hand. 

Naru ran at Lord Orochimaru-sama with his Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naru yelled, slamming it into Lord Orochimaru-sama's chest, sending him flying.

He hit the wall at the other side of the room, cracking it. Lord Orochimaru-sama slid down to the floor, unconscious. 

Naru ran over to me, he used his kunai to break the chains, and then he picked me up. He began stroking my hair gently.

"Its okay baby, I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore, Tach', I promise I wont let him." Naru said, quietly, kissing my forehead.

I nuzzled into Naru's neck, nipping softly. Naru gently laid me back down on the bed. He settled in between my slightly parted legs and placed light kisses on my stomach. Naru continued moving up, until he reached my nipple, he raised a hand and started rolling my left nipple inbetween his fingers. He placed his mouth on my right one. He sucked, and nipped, causing me to moan like a bitch.

"N-naru!" I moaned, arching my back to get more of Naru's mouth. "M-more!"

He stopped and continued up towards my neck. I whined at the loss of Naru's mouth. Without warning, he sunk his sharp fangs into my neck, I screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

He began stripping his own clothes off. Naru reached down to my ass, and spread my cheeks. He poked at the plug that Lord Orochimaru-sama had put there, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Once Naru figured out that it was a plug, he gently eased it out of me…but just as soon as it came out, cum started to leak out of me. A look of worry breifly passed Naru's face before quickly turning to anger.

I rolled onto my side, not wanting to face Naru. He probably thought I was a whore now. I was filled with another mans cum. I was used, I was filthy, I was a dirty whore, and now Naru wouldnt want me. The sound of Naru's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Is this what that bastard did to you?" He growled.

Without loooking up at him, I nodded my head weakly. Naru growled, and punched the headboard of the large bed.

"He used you as a goddamn fucking cum dumpster?!" Again I nodded. I felt tears forming, and not before long, they began spilling out, rolling down my cheeks.

"How badly were you treated?" Naru asked quietly after a few minutes.

I didnt reply, I just laid there. If Naru found out everything that had been done to me, he wouldnt want me anymore. I grabbed one of the pillows, and buried my face in it, and cried quietly. 

I could  _feel_  the anger just radiating off of Naru…but I couldn't tell if it was at me, or at Lord Orochimaru-sama.

Naru sighed. "Tell me." 

I shook my head, not trusting myself enough to speak. I whimpered when Naru traced the bruises that covered my back, sides, and most other parts of my body. He carefully leaned down and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up onto his lap.

Naru turned me around so that I was facing him, but I put my head down. He gently grabbed the sides of my face and brought it up. He wiped the remnants of the tears away with his thumbs.

"You think I'll get angry with you if you tell me, right?" He asked gently. I shook my head.

"Than why Tach'? Why won't you tell me?"

"B-b-becuase if I t-tell y-y-y-you, you won't want m-m-me anymore." I said through sobs.

"Who says I wont want you?" Naru looked worried.

I shrugged. 

"Tell me Tach'…thats the only way for you to find out if I still want you." 

"I know…I-I'm just sc-scared of what y-your gonna say. I-If you left m-me…." I trailed off, unable to think about it anymore. 

Naru leaned down and kissed me lightly. "No matter what happens, I will always,  _always_ love you."

Naru's deep cerulean eyes bore into my own, cuasing me to avert my eyes. 

" _Please_  tell me." Naru begged, "Tell me, and I'll fix it."

"Oh Naruto-kun! You can't fix him!" Lord Orochimaru-sama laughed darkly from behind Naru. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, doing what I can to hide from Lord Orochimaru-sama. 

Naru turned quickly, growling.

I risked a look at Lord Orochimaru-sama, he was staring at me, hungrily. I whimpered and went back into Naru's neck. 

"Come here,  _whore_ ." He hissed. 

I pushed Naru away and got off the bed. I dropped to my knees and crawled to Lord Orochimaru-sama. He smiled triumphantly at Naru. 

Lord Orochimaru-sama grabbed a fistfull of my hair, and used it to roughly pull me to my feet.

"Bastard!" Naru snarled. I could feel myself crying again.

"N-naru." I whimpered. "H-help me." Lord Orochimaru-sama kneed me in the back, and a sickening crack rang through the room. I screamed. I couldnt move, the only thing keeping me up was Lord Orochimaru-sama's hand in my hair. I could tell that something was broken.

The next thing I knew, I was in Naru's arms, and Lord Orochimaru-sama was on the ground clutching his stomach as blood spilled from a wound. Naru stood up with me in his arms, and carried me to the door. 

"Its ok Tach', sleep, everything's alright." He told me as he walked through the doors.

I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

**Author's Note:**

> So...was it good?
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> No flames plz
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI THAN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THIS?


End file.
